Boxes having square corners have many applications in specialty decorative boxes, especially for gift packages. Boxes that are shipped in collapsed form or set up form are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,084, to Hartman, entitled “Corner Structure and Blank for a Tray or Tray Cover”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,841 to Canning entitled “Multi-Ply Carton Blank and Method of Forming Blank”, which are herein incorporated by reference.
The retailer and the retailer's customers may desire that these boxes be pre-wrapped with a thin foil or plastic that has an attractive print to present an attractive gift box. As the foil or plastic is usually very thin it is fairly easy to laminate or attach the plastic or the foil to the paperboard. It is also fairly easy to make square corners on the boxes because the foil or plastic is thin. However, many times it is desirable to use decorative paper which is much thicker and more difficult to form a square corner as the paper may wrinkle and may prevent the box corners from locking.